New Chances along with a New Life
by fate.roses.books
Summary: bella is sick of her old life and her mom married rich so she attends a privte posh school and meets our fav peeps. with a new look and new friends how tough will the new life be to adapt to. All Human AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is hated her old life and now she goes to a posh school for rich kids and makes some amazing friends. Rated T for language and other thing that might pop up later. B/E Em/R J/A all human**

**Chapter one –new beginnings**

**I don't own twilight**

As a kid my life was hell, I had acne everywhere you could I was over weight and a bookworm, my hair was brown and my eye were the colors of shit. Lets just say people didn't associate with me, talking to hanging out with me in middle school was social suicide. I didn't have friends and so every Friday night I would do home work and extra credit work to raise my marks so I was top of the class. And to top it all of I lived in Forks Washington.

It wasn't till sophomore year I found that high school would be worse, I kept up my marks but there were girl who now dressed like, well for lack of better words … skanks, and it became a game for the guys for who could pop the most cherries

_***flash back**_

"_Hey Bella babe, how you doing" Eric came up to me looking as creepy as usual._

"_Screw off Eric you aren't getting in to my pants, I'm not another cherry for you" I said and went to my mandatory gym class._

_*** End of flash back**_

It happened daily Eric and his 'group' always came up to me and said shit like that. My parents had gotten divorced when I was a kid and I've always lived with my dad because my mom married rich and I wasn't the perfect daughter she wanted. But her new husband Phil a guy who played baseball and had a lot of family money had given my mom everything but kids. My mom loved me and wanted the best for me and one time when I went to her place in the Hamptons for the summer she took me to a friend of hers whose husband was the best dermatologist in the country.

We tried everything but nothing worked so he gave us the option birth control or acutane. Since I was 13 we opted for the latter. I had to get blood test and urine test done monthly but in a month it was all gone. My mom figured that I should get a personal trainer and I thought since she was already spending so much cash I asked if she could pay for private school in Seattle. She accepted and also since I'd be 16 when I started got me a new land rover so I could drive my self.

I started in January at the beginning of a semester with a new face and body.

All I could do was hope it would be better than at Forks high.

It was snowing when I woke up. Perfect a great way to start a new school…wet. St. Claire and St. Grey were two of the best schools in the country and I was willing to get up at four and leave by 5 to be at the school that's just out side of Seattle but 8 everyday and get a uniform of black and blue plaid and not get home till 9 on Tuesdays and Thursdays cause I had to meet a personal trainer to maintain a size two body if it meant it would get me away from Forks and get in to Harvard or Yale or even Princeton and when I really dreamed Oxford.

I pulled on the mandatory plaid skirt and a white tank top and a grey cardigan with the school emblem on it. The skirt I could live with the plaid I could live with but when I saw hoe bad runners and boots looked with the outfit I threw on my only pair of flats. I guess I would have to break in the new credit card Phil gave me for my birthday.

As I stepped out of the house in a thick jacket and sprinted to the car I almost fell trying to get in.

"Shit" I yelled sure I had woken up some one in the town hopefully that bitch Tanya who lived next door. I threw my new Armani toat and a Christmas gift from Phil's parents in my car. I plugged in my old ipod and let the Mozart's peaceful melodies calm me.

My feet were freezing why didn't I have cute boots! Grr I hate Mondays even though it was Tuesday I still think it applies as Monday because there was no school yesterday.

After a long drive I finally pulled up to the school. Let's just say WOW; it was brick and looked very daunting with everyone sporting new cars and fancy bags and hundred dollar manicures and hair cuts.

My hair being naturally wavy stood out a bit but what can you do. Maybe I'll get a hair cut tomorrow since I don't have to meet Andy.

A girl pulled up beside me in a yellow Porsche and smiled.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon; you must be the new girl." The girl said. Whoa she was tiny like 5" and had a pixy hair cut that was to die for.

"Hey I'm Bella Swan and yeah I'm the new girl why is every one expecting me?"

"Well duh! We don't get new people often I think me and my brother were the last new kids, you a junior right" I nodded "Me Too, my bro is a year older but what ever, I love your bag Armani right? It so cute. So what do you have?"

wow this girl could talk, I pulled out my schedule and read out loud "AP english with Varner, Latin with Hearst, trigonometry with Taft, free block, lunch, AP bio with Sage then, Sport block."

"oh my gosh your smart to ok so we have Latin, trig, Free block lunch together and you have sport block with my brother. You must sit with me and my bro at lunch ok? Great, Latin and AP english are right next to each other."

In a daze I followed Alice and a found out her brother's name is Emmett I wonder if he's hyper active small.

English was for babies I had read all the books on the reading list but a girl next to me was cool she was tall blond and had a fiery attitude and light blue eyes, we became instant friends. Her name was Rosalie and she had an older brother named Jasper. Latin was alright the teacher was cool and funny but you wanted to stay on his good side or all hell would break loose, he assigned a decent amount of home work too.

Trig sucked but I met Emmett in there he was huge and a goof apparently Alice told him to watch out for me so he screamed my name, lets just say I freaked out a bit and fell over. I apparently was never going to live it down. Taft sucked though I don't get why teachers teach math they just turn into asses. During free block I worked on my trig homework with Emmett cause I had to go to the gym after school apparently he went to the same gym Alice ditched us to online shop. At lunch I sat with Alice Emmett who was dating Rosalie and jasper and jaspers sullen friend Edward.

I had bio with Edward and we became lab partners but we hardly spoke but what ever he was hot and I didn't care if we didn't talk because looking at him was enough for now.

I had to pick a sport and I had no idea what to pick since Emmett was on the rugby team already he was allowed to help pick find one where I would hurt the least people. Alice tried to get me to do dance but I automatically said no and Rose wanted me to do soft ball but me with a bat isn't good idea jasper suggested tennis but that had a racket. Emmett suggested soccer but I don't have foot eye coordination. Edward just went off sullenly to the stables, stables=horses I had a horse in the country house my mom had. Hmmm I was decent so I made a call to her to see if she could get eagle sent up.

Why I named her eagle you may ask, well when I first road her we connected like she was supposed to be my horse and I never fell off her she was just a colt when my mom bought her for me when I was 10 and she s a jumper so I thought that would be the best name for her.

"Hello?" my mom said. Wow she still hadn't figured out her caller ID I guess.

"Hey mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure honey what do you need?"

"Could you have eagle sent up I can keep her at the school stables and can ride her during my sport block."

"Why not play a sport like tennis or field hockey?"

"Mom seriously me with at stick or racket? There would be an ambulance here every day"

"Okay I get the picture I'll send her up along with your gear right away. So expect her next Monday."

"Thank you sooo much mom but I have to go but before I do, do you Phil would mind if I used that credit card for a new cell phone mine is falling apart?"

"Bella we want you to use it so you can buy what ever you want in moderation of course no houses or cars but cloths and accessories and stuff go for it we don't want you to be a burden for Charlie."

"Ok mom and guess what? I'm getting a hair cut shocker I know shoot schools out and I have to go meet Andy call you later ok? Love you…kisses"

Yes I get my horse and ok to buy stuff with out feeling guilty!

"BELLA!!!!" I turned around and ran into something rather large. Emmett. "Let's go chickadee we have our peeps to meet! I say we take my jeep and I'll drop you off when we're done."

I nodded; as he led me to the parking lot I remembered I had to grab my gym bag. From my car.

When we got to thee gym Andy ran up to me about to yell at me for being late but saw who I was with.

"Bella Emmett you both are late, go get dressed. Emmett James couldn't be here today his fiancé went into an early labor."(**I'm not making James a bad guy and yes his fiancée is Victoria)**

Emmett and quickly went and got dressed, Andy usually isn't so pissy but I guess he got stuck with double the usual work he normally had.

I ran laps and did abs work and ran some more while Emmett did weights. We got let out early with apologies but Andy needed a break and we didn't care.

I guess since it was 5 I should go home but I was hungry. "Hey bells I'm starved wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, we went to moxies and I got the usual creaser salad with Cajun chicken while Emmett got steak and something.

"So Bella where do you live?"

"Forks its like 4 hours away."

"Holy shit girl you drive for 4 hours to go to school here why not the high school there?"

"Cause when I was a kid I was ugly and had acne and fat in a divorced family and a father who's the police chief. No one hung out with me and come high school all the guys were trying to pop the most cherries and I had enough at being ignored and yelled at and teased. my mom had married rich and would do anything to make me the perfect child so at 13 I went on acutain and at 14 she got me Andy and I had had enough of my schools bitches and bastards I begged my mom and Phil to send me here and they did I actually got my land rover for my 16th birthday do I would a) fit in and b) have a comfy car to drive. "

"Wow that sucks but i'm glad you came here though, we needed another friend who's a girl and well you a really smart girl so we have every one we need to have a group. Edward the music freak, me the jock to scare guys away from you girls, rose the ultra sexy car girl, Alice the hyper active shopaholic physic who jasper thinks is hot, jasper the quite guy that always know what your feeling and you the smart sexy bookworm. One big happy family almost. Oh and if you ever want to piss off jazz pretend to slit your wrists cause we bug him and say he's emo but don't worry he's really not."

I laughed so hard at that. And wait what did Emmett just call me sexy? Weird.

When Emmett dropped me off at the school and I got in my car, thinking about the day I had had and the homework I had to do and my classes my mind slowly drifted to my new friends Rosalie (Rose) and Jasper (jazz) Whitlock Hale, Emmett (Em) and Alice (Ali) Brandon and Edward Mason. Then I thought of Edward striking green eyes and how hot he is and his velvet voice.

Yeah I'm going to like it here a lot.

**Ok so that's the end of that I hope you liked it I'll update asap. Please review!**

**F.R.B 3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight**

***Bella point of view***

I woke the next morning feeling like a zombie I had stayed up till midnight doing homework and it was not fun. I need sleep to remain human or else I end up doing really dumb stuff. For example trying to eat my granola bar with the wrapper on or looking for my keys that were in my hand and now I have to drive and cause Forks is so small I have to wait till I'm in port Angeles for starbucks. Sure I already drank all the coffee in my house but it's not enough, not nearly enough and I'm some what of a coffee addict so lots of coffee is necessary for me to be somewhat human.

I got to school 4 hours 5 cups of coffee and 1 bagel later and I was still some what early. I had my laptop with me today because I had seen other people with theirs yesterday and figured that's a better way to keep organized. I found a bench in side and opened up my laptop I was looking a phones when and figured the best one for me would be a sidekick it was cool and slidy and easy to text with. I would pick one up before I got my hair cut.

Classes went as usual but we got way more homework than we did yesterday and found out we had 2 test the next week. During free block I sat with rose and a pissed off Emmett because apparently I was stealing his GF from him.

"Hey rose where do you get your hair done I'm getting mine done after school today but I need to make an appointment." I asked.

"I get it done at the green apple salon, weird name I know but no one gets in unless you know some one who gets their hair done there and you don't go any where else after that. But I can get you in at five if you want I'm going shopping and you can tag along if you want I can see in your eyes and shoes you need to go shop." she laughed

"Thaaaanks glad to know my shoes talk for me haha but seriously that'd rock and yeah I need to shop too I want to pick up a new phone and some clothes and shoes with step-daddy's credit card. "

"Oh now I'm totally in gotta love daddy's card haha"

The bell rang just after she made the both of us appointments at 5. We left the library arms linked and Emmett behind us looking sad.

When we sat down Alice asked what was wrong with Em

"oh you know we ignored him all free block and now he wont get to spend after school with his girlfriend." I said laughing.

"He wouldn't have been able anyways our parents want us home as soon as schools out for some family dinner or meeting of a new doctor or something. Wait why wouldn't he have been able to hang with rose?" Alice asked suddenly curious.

"Oh well Alice you see Bella and I have shopping and hair plans at the green apple. And well we just made the uh plans at free block and-"

"We were going to invite you but this morning you said something about the dinner tonight with Doctor Cullen." I had cut rose off but saved our asses.

"Oh" she looked sad "but then Bella don't you live like 4 hours from here you and rose should come by after you have supper and we can have a girls night since you're getting your hair done why not manicures and stuff. Just buy a new uniform today at the schools store in the mall, that way Em can see rose a bit and we can have girl time it's a win – win."

"Okay just let me call my dad." I pulled out my phone hopefully for the last time ever!

"Hello?" the sweet receptionist's voice asked

"Hey its Bella is my dad around?"

"Yea hold on sweetie, Charlie it Bella…….hello Bella what's up?" the phone was handed off to my dad.

"hey dad remember I told you I was getting my hair done today well I wont be home till like one am so my friend asked if I wanted to stay at her place with my other friend rose who got me the hair appointment and rose and I want to get some shopping done and its ok with Alice's parents."

"Yeah its fine I was going to spend the night on the reserve with Billy anyways, have fun kiddo and don't come back with too many bags please."

"Haha dad bye."

"Charlie's cool with it!"

"Awesome so are my 'rents and so are roses apparently Emmett invited the guys so tonight will be interesting." Alice did this smirk that I didn't really like.

In bio Edward actually talked to me well not talked because we were watching a movie but we passed notes.

_(Edward_ **Bella)**

_Hey I heard your going to the Brandon's too_

**yup should be interesting with what Alice has planned haha but I wont be there till like 9 cause rose and I are shopping and getting our hair done.**

_You should fear for you life tonight if we play truth or dare haha and why are you getting you hair done I like it. ___

I blushed** stop it your making me blush and I hate my hair its just there and doesn't do any thing. Oh hey after this can you help me get part of the stable set up for my horse?**

_You ride! I'm shocked, but yeah not problem when does it get here?_

**Yes I ride (glare) and SHE not it gets here next Monday.**

And with that the bell rang and Edward and I headed for the stables.

Ok so here we are walking alone to the stables apparently Edward is the only one with a horse here. So he helped me pick out a spot and get the shelves cleared off for my stuff.

I heard a horse snort behind me and as I turned around I saw a black stallion. It was gorgeous, pure black that had a white mark on its forehead that looked like an ace.

"Looks like ace like you Bella" Edward chuckled as his horse nibbled on my ear.

"Hi ace I'm Bella your going to keep my horse eagle company ok?" I spoke in a soothing voice as I rubbed his neck.

"Eagle? Weird name for a horse." Edward said as we sat down on one of the wall that separated the sections for the horses.

"No not really when she jumps she soars like an eagle and we like to jump so it's a perfectly good name for a horse." I said icily, no one insults my horse. She is gorgeous pure white with a black main and tail.

"Bella I wasn't insulting her in any way I was merely curious. Okay?"

Okay its just she's my pride a joy and my best friend as corny as that sounds."

"Trust me I get it but don't let Alice and rose know that they have competition."

"Oh haha very funny Mason Dane Cook know about you maybe you two could tour together." I said sarcasm dripping off my tough.

"Come on Bella schools out and you apparently have plans and I have to talk to my father." Edward said while he jumped off then grabbed my waist and lifted me down. I stumbled when my feet hit the ground and he steadied when I looked up his face was an inch from mine if he leaned in another inch he could kiss me.

Then he did I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of kissing Edward, it wasn't my first kiss but it sure as hell beat kissing Jake my ex boyfriend. We pulled apart gasping for air.

"Um thanks." I said stupidly grinning.

"Yeah, no problem any time." He said in a breathy voice and we both knew he wasn't talking about helping me down.

"How bout now" I said before I kissed him again.

"This…has…to…stay…between….us….for….now." I said between kisses.

"We should go" he said before he kissed me again.

"Uh huh" kiss.

"This is us leaving." kiss.

"I know." kiss.

Kissing Edward was like breathing absolutely necessary. I pulled away from Edward and the wall my back had been against and we walked back to the school wearing grins of secrecy on our faces.

"We were just about to round the tree the kept the stables hidden from the school when he pulled me into one last kiss. "tell rose and I'll tell jasper that way we can get it off our chests and they'll know not to ask us that if we play truth or dare at Alice's house." He said before we walked to the parking lot. Rose was already leaning against my car.

"What took you so long bitches? Edward jazz is waiting at your car and Ali and Em are gone." Rose said with bored look on her face.

We got in the car and she turned to me and said "you have make out hair what happened in the stables?"

"ok if I tell you no telling Emmett or Alice, Edward is telling jasper, okay so Edward and I were making out for a bit n the stables but I don't know if it means we're dating or not or if it was a one time thing."

"Did he say anything?" she asks over curiously while telling me where to turn to get to the 'best mall'.

"A lot of things but after the first kiss, I had stumbled and he steadied me then we kissed I said thanks and he said anytime so I was like how bout now then we went full makeout mode."

"OH MY GOSH I knew it I knew it I knew it. This is great right yeah its great. Oh we are going to make you look sooo good like damn. Ok lets get your phone. She said as we pulled up to the mall.

We were walking past a bell kiosk and I saw it. It was the perfect phone better that the sidekick. The blackberry storm, the guy at the counter must have seen use looking at it and he asks if we needed help.

"I want this phone can you set it up here?" I said looking at it.

"Yeah for sure one sec. we got Phil on the phone and he let the dude know it was cool if I got it cause the card was Phil's even if he gave it to me. An hour later my new phone was up and running and I was stoked. It was 430 when we were done so we left the mall to get our hair don't at the salon across the way.

We walked in and two gay guys walked up and asked if we were Isabella and Rosalie.

When we confirmed it they took us to a room that was set up for us.

" Bella what we are doing today is keeping the brown locks long but styled, I see your hair has some natural red in it so dye wont be necessary." Keith said.

"Keith honey Bella has a potential boyfriend we want to drive crazy you know Edward mason right, but they are keeping it on the DL so why don't we make him go extra crazy?" rose said with a evil smirk.

"hear that Anthony someone pulled our Eddie boy out of his shell now Bella dearest your name may mean beautiful and beautiful you may be but I'm thinking you get a name change to fervens (**hot in Latin AN**) and we make you fervens."

And that they did when I came out of there my hairs split ends were going I had long lairs and bangs that were thick. It'll be hard to get use to but according to Rose I look better than hot.

After we grabbed a bite we both stopped at the school store and grabbed a skirt and tops to the uniform we didn't have and then we went shoe shopping and lets just say it's a good thing I have a big trunk we also got some jeans and shirts. Went into a music store and found a black linkin park tee and bought it. I also went to par-ooze the book store and came out with 2 bags.

In the bath room we changed in to something new I had bought some jeans that had been artfully ripped and pulled them on along with the over sized band tee tied the tee in a not on the side and put one some gold flats. Rose decided to do our makeup in the car so we could look even hotter and get some guys to help us carry the bags.

When we walked out and to they store where I bags were left I found a group of football players and asked if they could help rose and I. it turnout all we had to carry were our purses. Was we walked I passes my keys to rose cause I didn't know my way to the Brandon's and I wanted to add people to my new phone in the car.

Mom, Dad, Phil, Car dealer ship Jake, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Dad work. Wow I talk to like no one and I didn't have jasper or Edward I'd just have to get those numbers tonight.

Rose pulled up the Brandon's drive way we say jaspers motorcycle already there and Edward ashtion martin. Tonight will be interesting to say the least.

**Another chapter done another group of people happy review please.**

**F.R.B 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The Brandon estate was huge and beautiful it looked like a log house but more magnificent. When we got out of the car Alice ran up and pulled us in. She led us past the foyer through a dinning room to the deck where the boys were.

"Damn Bells nice hair." Emmett said high fiveing me.

"Thanks, Alice what are we doing tonight?" I asked as I sat on the arm of Edwards's chair. And in my defense there wasn't any where else to sit.

"Well since we're all here I figured that we could start with truth or dare" shit I was screwed. "Then we would watch horror and thriller movies and first one to fall asleep has to do 5 dares one from each of us." Alice said in a wicked grin.

"Um ali drinks?" rose said looking around the bar.

"Right who wants what? My rents don't care as long as no one passes out or vomits in the pool." Alice said.

Rose was making her and Alice apple martinis and the guys all had rum and coke. "I'll just have soda if you don't mind i'm not much of a drinker." Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Um we can stick with that right guys/?" Emmett said awkwardly.

"No dude's drink I don't care I just have had some bad experiences with alcohol and going to stay of it for awhile."

"Okay then one coke for bells coming up" rose said with a smile as she tossed me the can. Edward caught it of course because I had ducked to avoid getting hit in the head. Chuckling he gave it to me.

"So I'll start Edward truth or dare?" Alice said with a smirk.

"Truth"

"What are you secretly scared of?"

"Um heh fish" he said blushing a bit. (A/N I am scared of fish so don't mock!)

We all laughed at his expense the asked Emmett who of course picked dare.

"I dare you to jump in the pool fully clothed." It wasn't a great dare but Emmett made it cool y doing a back flip in.

"Bella truth or dare?"

"Truth cause I don't trust your dares."

Pouting he asked why I don't drink anymore.

"It involved tequila shots and a party on the beach with some of my native friends." I blushed at the memory.

"Ali truth or dare?" I ask

"dare." She said with a detrmend look on her face.

"I DARE you to cut up one of your credit cards."

There was a collective "ohh" from he guys.

"Pink elephant" she squeaked.

"Wait are we playing with pink elephants?" jasper asked.

"Sure why not she's used up her one and that dare can't be asked any longer now so Ali has you ever skinny dipped?"

Seeing her blush would have been enough if I knew she wouldn't get me back ten fold later. "Yes" she squeaked again. Is it just me of does alcohol make her squeaky.

Everyone did a truth and a dare and then with them getting tipsy I suggested we watch the movies. Everyone piling in to the theater room Alice made a big production of keeping the movies a secret then looked down and saw she wasn't in her pjs and demanded we all get in to them.

Mine were just a pair of blue boxers and a black tank and since the guys were down there I kept on my bra and threw my hair in a messy bun with my bangs down. When we got down Emmett had claimed the couch and jasper was on the recliner with Alice on his lap. Rose being well rose slapped Emmett so she could sit with him.

Then there was Edward on the love seat sprawled out so there was no room for me so I sat down on the floor in front of his head. "Why are you down there Bell?" he whispered in my ear.

"Cause there's no room for me anywhere else." I whispered back.

"Just squish with me I don't bite ...that hard He said and he bit my neck lightly. He was so damn lucky it was already dark. Apparently we're watching the haunting of Molly Hartley, so there was a lot of screaming and jumping and laughing at Emmett.

When the movie was over everyone but Alice was pissed.

"What kind of ending is that!!?" Emmett yelled.

"I know like seriously what did the beginning have to do with it?" whined Rosalie.

"Seriously how come horror movies have such a shitty plot?" I asked.

"How could she just leave her dad?" Edward said with a confused look on his face.

"Chace Crawford was so hot!" Alice screamed.

"Well duh!" I and rose said at the same time.

"Jinx!"

"Shit I hate you Bella!"

"Haha you owe me a coke now! Wait make that a Pepsi it's so much better than coke." And with that comment I got 3 blank stares a 2 high fives from rose and Emmett.

"Bella how could you?" ask Alice in a sad voice.

"What it's better and creamier."

"I know right" Emmett yelled.

"Let's not get into this again! I already beat Edward and Alice at badminton single handedly so therefore Pepsi is the BEST!" rose said with a smug look on her face (**haha sorry I actually did that against 2 guys cause Pepsi really is the best!**

"Can we watch the covenant I know the guys hate it but I thought with Bella here you boys might sway and let us watch this one time?" Alice asked. I gave my best puppy pouty face and we got 3 'yeah's.

After the movie we got into a little trouble. Alice kinda ask why jasper couldn't be more like Tyler (Chace Crawford) and rose wanted to know why Emmett couldn't be like Caleb. Yeah they got told!

For the last movies it was my choice completely and so while the girls were getting out bed ready on the floor cause they weren't allowed to sit by the guys I choose pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 3 cause 2 just sucks.

During one cause we watched them out of order jasper fell asleep on the recliner and Edward on the love seat and Emmett on the couch. Us girl being awesome stayed up later to talk on the front porch.

"So how was Edward in the stables? Was he an ass? I bet he was a ass, he hated the kid who use to have a horse and lets just say he transferred. But if he gives you a hard time tell me and I'll tune him." Alice said.

Rose and I shared a look. "He wasn't too bad still quite and sullen." I said.

"Bella I could have swore I saw him feeling you up!" exclaimed rose with an evil smirk. Oh she is so dead.

"What that perve one second! I'll be right back." Alice stormed in to the theater room.

"Dude I hate you, you perfectly well that that's not the case."

"EDWARD MASEN GETS YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND OUT ON THE PORCH NOW!!!!"

"Shit!" rose and I whispered. This would be bad.

Pulling Edward by the ear Alice came on to the porch. "Were you feeling Bella up during the first movie?"

"wh-"

"Answer me!"

"Yeah bu-"

"There's a but!"

"Yeah you see it was okay caus-"

"It was OKAY! What next your going to tell me you and Bella were making out in the stables!"

Then there was that awkward silenced that always follow comments like those which reveal the truth.

"You two did make out and you didn't tell me. And you! You knew how can we be best friends rose if you leave stuff like that out of girl talks. Know what i'm done! Good night and good riddance." Alice was pissed.

"That did not go well." I said.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Rose said and ran into the house to try … key word try, to calm down Alice and explain.

"So… nowthatitsoutwillyoubemygirlfriend?" Edward said.

"Um what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ummm….hmmmm….YES duh why'd you even have to ask?" and then now no longer needing permeation I kissed him hard on the lips.

"AHHH i'm so so so so happy for you!" Alice ran out and tackled us both into a hug.

After that we all went to bed and as I laid there I thought about Edward and how Emmett fell asleep first and the school and my family and shit my family, my mom, Phil, DAD crap how will Charlie handle this?

**Sorry its short! hope you liked it review please**

**FRB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who would kill me if I made them all seniors instead??**

**BPOV**

School is school and that's all I have to say about that, now it's the weekend and apparently I'm going to go to a mall and am going to blow a wad of cash that no one will ever see me in. doesn't that sound fun?

Ok my friends pretty much rock and schools finally interesting which is really different than at forks high where people only got accepted at community collages. My horse comes Monday and I'm stoked cause now that Edward is my bf its going to kick some serious ass when we get to spend hours upon hours together chillin' with the horses.

"Isabella Swan lets motor!" rose yelled. Always so kind letting me think and day dream.

We went to some stores like Barny's new York and actually bought something other than chap stick. Ok so I love purses and shoes sue me at least you don't have to strip to try them. Then we went to some more lets say normal stores like journey's which we all found awesome pj shirts, mostly cause ali could skin us if I wore my I live under your bed tee with anything but the PJ bottoms she got that we black silk.

So any ways 7 hours 6 espressos and 30 bags later we were all done.

_b-_

_Miss you! You girls done yet?_

_X_

_-e_

_e- _

_we are on our way to your place I think…yeah your place c u in a hour_

_xx_

_-b_

He is so so so so awesome and hot and sexy and smart and sexy and cool and sexy, I couldnt wait to see his house according to ali and rose it's the biggest house in the state, yeah leave it to me to hook the richest kid in the school, I truly am my mother daughter. Smirking I pulled my ipod out of my new Fendi tote and blared the best song in the world…I love rock and roll by joan jett.

I hadn't realised the song was on repeat so I was totally zoned out as rose pulled my car up to Edwards house.

Whoa it was big and brick and amazing.

We were doing this weekend thing that Emmett named the weekend to destroy all weekends. After he said that we felt the need to point out that if there weren't a weekend we'd be at school 7 days a week instead of five, then he proceeded to give us the finger. We were going to spend the weekend at Edwards because his parents were at a conference in Denver for the hospital that Carlisle was chief of surgery at. And they were totally cool with it to so that rocked.

While I was in awe at the house Alice and rose led me to the back to where the boys were in the hot tub. Emmett ran out and tried to give rose a hug and kiss Rose obviously ran as fast as she could which is pretty fast but Emmett's faster and while they were beside the pool tackled her in with him. She was not impressed to say the least.

"hey" Edward whispered in my ear standing behind me.

I turned around "hey" I said back and kissed his jaw. Not leaning into him cause he was wet and I liked the cloths I was wearing.

I had told Charlie I was dating a guy in Seattle but he didn't know it was Edward, it was hard enough getting him to let me sleep here the night he didn't need to know it was at my boyfriends house even if there were four other people. It was Alice who actually convinced him she had come to my house to see the "charm" of forks and stayed the night yesterday.

Rose alice and I ran into the house with the bags that had the swimsuits in them to change. I wasn't too fond on how revealing it was but Rose convinced me by reminding me of how Edward would look when he saw me in it. My bikini was blue with silver under tones and hardly covered my boobs but mine was nothing compared to roses, hers was red and had a belt on the bottom with heats all the way around it and if those bottoms were any lower we'd all see her ass crack. Alice just had on a normal string bikini that was stripped pink and green; when I had teased her about the whole 'pink and green must not be seen unless in your mothers washing machine' she flipped me the bird.

We put on mini skirts and tank tops as cover-ups and walked down stairs to the patio where the guys were barbequing.

"How many hot dogs you ya'll want?" jasper ask with a kiss the chef apron on.

Giggling we all went up and ordered and gave him a kiss on the cheek or me and rose did alcie started to make out with him.

"One" alice said

"Two for me jaz" rose said as she walked past him to Emmett to sit on his lap.

"Um four" I said feeling like a pig.

Alice stared rose scoffed Emmett high fived me jasper hive fived me and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and said that's my girl.

"what? They aren't filling" I said "Em how many are you getting?"

"eight"

"Jasper?"

"six"

"Edward?"

"seven"

"see! There so bite me" I said as I pulled of my tank and skirt and dived in the pool.

"nice swan, Swan!" Emmett yelled thinking he was so clever

We all swam a bit while we waited for the food to be done, poor jasper he had to get out like four times to check on it. I felt a little bad so I got out to help get the extra stuff ready like chips onions ketchup stuff like that. And I got a apron that had a little pocket that said file complaints here.

As I was cutting the onions I felt a sharp pain on my hand when I looked down blood was streaming out of it. The room had a black haze about it and the last thing I heard was people yelling my name.

**Sorry I have this thing called a life and another thing called homework and exams **

**I will attempt to up date soon **

**Review**

**PEACE---- **


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I figured I was in alices room because of all the pink and orange stuff. Wait weren't we at Edwards house? Where the hell am I?

"bella-boo! Your UP!" Emmett ran in yelling.

"Emmy-bear where am I?"

"eddie-weddies house o' course"

"okay then, you out now I need to shower."

After my shower I checked my phone I had a voice mail and a text.

b-

hey we went to school your excused, eds ''rents are out so he says you can stay and we'll meet you after

xoxo

-a

ok then that was kind leave me here to fend for my self while you all go to school. I looked at my hand, shit stiches. Edwards dad must have fixed it when they got home, great way to meet the parents.

I rememberd I had a voice mail, mom? Why was she calling me?

"_Bella I love you remember that,-_wait what why does she have her scary calm voice? –_ I know this message is confusing but its better this way. Phil and I have made a will and everything goes to you, you have to understand that this wasn't supposed to happen but __they__ have found us again, you must hide Isabella Phil and I might not make it and they will come for you next. We knew what we were getting into getting publicly married but you know these people and what thy do you must not let them find you, leave your friends and go to you uncle Aro he and my brothers can help you. If you cant leave your friend take them with you, I want you on the next plane to Italy Isabella and I want you to go under a fake name so they cant trace you flight. I love you and if we make we'll meet you in italy, I love you my daughter be safe._

What I thought they were gone and now I've oh shit! My friends oh my poor friends I've dragged them into this mess. They were supposed to think we were in ierland but they know im in seattle now. DAD he has to know and keep it undercontrol.

"Hullo?" his gruff voice awnserd.

"Daddy they found us and I think they have mom."

"Do you know where to go bells?"

"yes mom told me"

"good don't tell me and erase the message they cant know I love you kid"

"daddy what about my friends?"

"call Carlisle Cullen him and Esme can take you that's the best I got im sorry I love you be safe and you know the procedure."

Carlisle Cullen wait, Edwards parents how do they know about this?

I scrolled down my phone sure enough Carlisle was on it, wait I know him from some where.

Wait Carlisle was the doctor who treated me after moms engagement party when they found us last! He knows and he can help me I know he can.

I got into my car and drove to the hospital as fast as my car would go. When I got there I ran to the front desk place,

"I need Carlisle Cullen now!" I demanded,

"Miss he's in a meeting right now. I'm sorry he's unavailable."

"Tell him Isabella need to talk about her mother." I said trying to keep it vague but so he'll know it's me.

She told me to sit but I couldn't I had to keep moving to I paced as I waited.

'Isabella! Come with me." Carlisle said with a wild look in his eyes. I followed him into his office. "what happened"

"my mom called and left a voicemail saying they found us and to run and when I talk to my dad he said to go to you because now Alice Edward and the rest of them could get hurt and I need you to keep them safe while I leave."

"they wont like that you left with out a explanation Bella."

"I know but you know the meeting place right? Well I'll leave now and go there you tell them a family emergency popped up in my family cause that wouldn't technically be a lie and then take the five of them on a 'holiday' and I'll try to meet you there." I said formulating the plan as I spoke, its not perfect but it'll do.

"ok I will wait on day before following you, bella be careful and don't under estimate them, you only just got away okay and if they do have you mother do not what so ever go after them, we all knew the risk we took when you were born and we cant let that stop us from keeping everyone safe."

"thanks Carlisle" I said as I gave him a hug.

I ran to m car and bought a plane ticket over the phone as I drove. I took out the fake ID we had had made in case this happened. The bag was in the trunk so I didn't have to stop. I also have 20 grand in there as well. I had to be prepared to run if all didn't go as planned. Them my phone rang.

"hello?"

"Isabella how far do you think you and your mother with get before we find you both? They made a promise and I personally liked it when my father told me but you didn't and now we will find you and all your family and your friends if I have to and kill them. do you want that Isabella? We will find you remember that." Then he hung up.

Shit shit shit. Then it rang again. The screen flashed mom.

"Mom what's going on they just called me.

"Bella where are you?"

"Airport why?"

"Do you have your ticket? Is it one way no stops?"

"Yes mom it leaves in 20 minutes."

"Good. Good, okay you are going to stay and the point understand I know your father told you this already but you mustn't leave. Phil and I are trying to set a false trail them we will meet you in no later than a month. You school has been called and the story is that you were needed out of school for a family emergency, you and I are supposed to be at runway shows in Paris while we wait for more info so stay away from paris okay. I have a person acting as you on a flight there soon, remember I love you."

"Love you to be safe if you not there in a month I'll run to the other point they will not find me."

"I know be careful be safe." And then she hung up.

I called Edward just so he won't worry too much.

"Hello? Bella? Are you okay?" he sounded frantic.

"yes im fine just had some family stuff that needs tending to, I'll hopefully see you soon goodbye I love you."

"Bella wait-"I hung up on him this was hard enough as it is.

As I boarded the plane I prayed that everything and one would be okay and that those people would be dealt with and I prayed that we would be freed of this mess for good.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane trip was long and tiresome. The person beside me was sleeping and reeked of alcohol, the stewardesses we alright but they didn't was to be there as much as I did. I was in first class so I got off first, I was immediately thankful my uncles had insisted I become fluent in Italian among other languages because it was easier to communicate with locals that way.

"Hello can I help you miss" a younger man asked, I assume I looked a little lost in the Volttura airport.

"No thanks I just need to get a car rental where ever that is." I replied with a giggle.

"Ah I see you need to just follow that arrows and signs for parkade till you see it." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" and with that I took off, not even trying to imagine how hard that would have been in english.

I got in to the Porsche turbo 911 I had rented and drove to the heart of the city. Uncle Aro lived with his brothers in a under ground palace which was open to tourists except when family visited, which only started when my mom took me here as a baby. To get through the private entrance you have to know the code in fluent Italian and swipe a card that only family had. Everyone's passwords were different so that Aro and my other uncles would know who was there.

"Isabella beautiful as ever come we have much to discus." Uncle Aro said as he approached with his personal guard and Felix and Heidi to watch over me.

"Uncle Aro have you any news of or from my mother?" I ask forgetting we were not yet in a totally secure room to discuss these matters.

"Later Bella, tell me how is school I heard you were attending a academy me now, when Renee told us we were extremely happy, that school will do great things for you."

"yes the school is great and so are the people, you remember carlilse right?"

"how could I forget my dear friend, I was told his son attends the same school."

"yes, Edward is my boyfriend. I have four other friends but uncle they could be in danger because of this could they possibly satyr here for a bit till we have some control over te situation I would be so grateful." I pleaded using the puppy eyes he cant refuse.

"of course I want their safety , Isabella I think it would be best though after this is some what sorted out that you stay here and continue school here till you graduate, it would settle all our minds."

"I will consider it, but there are many thing about my life in America that I don't want to give up. And I don't want the city or my family here to be endangered because I'm here."

"as long as you consider it, we can always talk about it later. Now let Felix and Heidi take you to your room and then you can dine with us in a couple hours after you make you calls. And tell Carlisle to call me please, its good to have you here Isabella we have missed you."

Felix Heidi and I talked as we walked down the familiar corridors to my room. I took my phone out of my purse and say I have 10 texts

_b- _

_how's Paris I am sooo jealous your there right now a & I are going to italy with em, j. and e, how cool is that maybe you can meet us there or something_

_r-_

_b-_

_love you be safe, going to italy w/ fam and friend wish you were hre call me_

_xx_

_e-_

and so on my mom sent me a text saying that they were still alive and to stay put be safe and be good.

I decided to call Edward befor ei called Carlisle to make sure they wernt by eachother.

"hello bella?"

"hey Edward, when do you guys leave for italy?"

"tonight, how paris?"

"alright, listen I love you okay but I have to go I don't get great reception where I am right now, call me when you land"

"ok I love you too bye bells"

that was harder than anticipated but I have to call Carlisle and don't sould like im crying so pull you self together.

Great talking to yourself now, just great. On to Carlisle.

"hello you reached Carlisle."

"hey Carlisle its Isabella can you talk?" he knew I ment is any one there with you that could over hear this.

"just hold on I'm hading to my office," pause " how are you Isabella?"

"fine, im a safe as I can be right now I just want to let you know my uncles are okay with you guys staying here and Aro wants you to call him so they can send people to let you in to the castle."

"will do, be safe, everything will be fine. They would get you, not now or ever."

"thanks Carlisle this means a lot to me, can we talk in Italian next time we talk though it would be safest and you wouldn't have to leave the room. Good bye."

"Good bye Isabella"

They can't get me they wont, I will not allow it I will stay here under ground till I'm 21 if I have to they will not get me or my family.

**Hey people I hope your liking it so far feel free to review, I love reviews!**

**If you can guess who they are I will give you a character in the story :O!! **


End file.
